CCPCG09
"Unice has a secret admirer?!" is the ninth episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go! The Main focus of this episode is all the Girls trying to find out who Unice's secret admirer is. Major events * Unice finds out she has a secret admirer. * The Soda Gem is used for the first time in battle. * The theme song plays clips of Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos to advertise the movie. Summary Unice finds a letter in her locker from her secret admirer. But when she finaly meats him, she has to protect him by using a Candy Gem. Synopsis Unice was walking into school and went to the shoe lockers. But when she looked inside, she saw a letter. when she opened the letter, she started blushing. Yuzana went to her locker and saw Unice blushing. She came up to her and said "What's that?" Unice started blushing more when she hid the letter and said "Nothing" Yuzana swiped it from her and read it. Yuzana got excited and whispered to Unice "Someone likes you..." She was wondering who he is when Sakura, Paige, and Narumi come in. Later that day, stary-eye'd Unice is hiding while blushing and starring at the letter. Yuzana finds her and says "Do you know who it is?" and startled Unice. Unice says "Not yet." Yuzana says "Well tell me if you have any idea who it is. After all, I need a juicy story for the shcool paper. Oh, also, I'm starting a school paper!" Unice says "That's great!" Yuzana says "I know right? Well, I'll see you later." Unice asked "Where are you going?" Yuzana says "To gymnastics. See ya!" Unice looks at her letter and says goodbye to Yuzana. When Unice gets home, Her mother is preparing dinner and asked Unice "How was your day Unice?" She replied with "Good, and strange." Her mother says "How come?" Unice says "It's, this letter" Her mother asked "What does it say?" Unice says "It's pretty much a letter saying some boy wants to go out with me even thogh they din't leave their name not it." Unice's Mom says "You still remember that y-" "I can't date until I'm 17, yea yea..." Unice intrupted. "Its not like I was going to accept it anyways." Her mom says "Are you sure?" Unice started blushing and really thought to herself "I really do want love, don't I?" Her mom sat down next to Unice and said in a calm voice "You do want to date, don't you?" Unice was dazed starring at her letter. Unice's mother went up and fineshed dinner. She says "Unice, your dinner is ready, it's homemade pizza! your favorite!" Unice got excited and ate the pizza; But she was still thinking about the letter. "How could someone like me? Me out of all people? I'm not even Japanese!" she thought to herself. Her father came in and went strait into his room. As soon as her mother saw her husband, she followed him into the room. Unice felt alone out there, so she went to their door and tryed to hear what they were talking about. All she heard was the words "What did it say?" coming from her father. Unice got embarrassed becoase she new they were talking about the letter. So she ran into her room. The next day, Unice woke up, took a shower, got dressed and got ready for school. Her mom drove her to school. But when she got there, she saw another note in her locker. She quickly hid it in her bag before she read it, and then went to class. but when she got there, She saw all of the boys in class as posable to be the admirer. Paige, Yuzana, Sakura, and Narumi are sneaking around in she shadows. Hilariously, Narumi is walking normally while the other girls walk like ninjas. After class, Unice was walking down the hallway when she heard two boys talking in a classroom. Unice peeks through the door to see One of them was laughing at the other one. She hid behind the door while the laughing one coming out of the room saying "Love! HaHaHa!" Unice exhales from relief and peeks in the room again. Then, She saw the other boy turn around. When she saw him, her heart exploded from the handsomeness she saw in the boy she was looking at. Her face turned red as she was starring at this indescribably handsome boy. She then ran down the hall to her next class. But the boy saw her runing down the hall. When she got to class, she read the letter she found that morning. It said "Meet me at the park after school." Unice started blushing when the teacher said "Mis Unice, are you alright?" Unice hid the note and she said "Im fine ma'am!" and they went on in class. Later at Unice's new Ballet club, Se remembered about the note. So She ran over to the park still in her ballerina outfit. Once she got there, she found out that the secret admirer is actualy the handsome boy from that classroom! Unice says "H-Hi" When a Sairen was Appeared! The rest of the girls already transformed and were attacking the Sairen. Unice stepped in frount of the boy and transformed (Transformation) The boy says "Wha-" "No time to explain!" Cure BonBon interrupts. BonBon goes and kicks the Sairen. But then, the Sairen try's to attack the boy! BonBon runs up to him, inserts the soda gem and says "Soda~ Shield!" to create a shield around them. Then Cure Lemony Uses her attack to defeat the Sairen. To be continued... Gallery Sairen9.png|This episode's Sairen Candygem9.png|This episode's Candy Gem PC09.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'